Mechanized Mayhem in Danville
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: What happens when Jenny Wakeman crash lands in Danville's own resident inventors? What happens when Vexus and Doofenshmirtz reams up? Who goes after Jenny and the ex-queen of the Cluster? Nora had some hidden tech on Jenny, Can Jenny prevail over her nemesis or will she be defeated by a human and the ex-queen. On Hiatus.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I do not own My Life As A Teenage Robot or anything related to it. The show is owned by Nickeloedoen.**_

_**Rating:**_

_**OCs: Nikki Tyson (MLAATR)**__**  
**_**A/N: This isnt any way shape or form connected to Babysitting.**

Phineas Flynn, his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, and their friends were in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. They were disscussing what to do that day. Every member with the exception of the troop leader of Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231 were sitting along the fence. Phineas had just inquired what patch were they going for next. Most of the troop had looked at their troop leader.  
"Gretchen you have the list memorized right" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro inquired of her closest friend and Second-in-Command  
"You _know_ the answer to that Chief" Gretchen Alder replied with a slight sigh, ever since the bubble adventure the other girls had been inquiring if she had certain things memorized.  
Before any one could say or do anything there was a flash of light. Something was hurling towards the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.  
"Duck and cover" Phineas shouted.  
Everyone complied. Just moments after everyone took cover the thing crash landed in the backyard. Everyone peered around what they had hidden behind. They edged closer to the crater the object had caused. The object was a _robot._ It was metallic blue and white. It had pigtails. Irving grabbed a stick and poked the robot.  
"Hey" Shouted the robot, it voice sounding surprisingly female, and like a teenager.  
Most of the group screamed and immdately hid behind the large oak tree. Only five remained at the edge of the crater. Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen and Baljeet watched as the robot drew herself up out of the crater. She stood at Six and half feet they noticed.  
"Where's Vexus" The robot inquired  
"Who" Phineas asked  
"You know Vexus, Ex-Queen of Cluster Prime" the robot answered.  
"We don't know any Vexus" Baljeet mumbled.  
"Cripes" Muttered the robot, she sighed then said "My name's Jenny Wakeman"  
"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb" Phineas said as he gave Ferb a playful nudge.  
"I'm Isabella and—hang on, Fireside Girls fall in" Isabella said  
"Aye aye captian" Choursed the other girls except for Gretchen who was standing next to her.  
"This is Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, Milly, Katie, and Ginger" Isabella said gesturing to each member of the troop.  
"Where am I" Jenny inquired  
"Danville" Phineas answered.  
A screen came out of Jenny's body with a very cross looking woman on it. Jenny sighed, it was her 'mom'.  
"X-J Ny-in, what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be tracking down Vexus" Dr. Nora Wakeman commented  
"I know mom" Jenny replied with a sigh.

**Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (DEI)…  
**"And who exactly are you" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz inquired of the robot who had crashed into his most recent Inator.  
"I am Vexus" The robot replied, "And who are you?"  
"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and you just totaled my new Inator" Doofenshmirtz answered.  
"Just what are you trying to acomplish" Vexus inquired  
"I want to take over the entire TRI-STATE AREA" Doofenshmirtz answered.  
"I can help you with that but you need to help me capture Jennifer Wakeman" Vexus commented  
"You want to catch a person, I am sorry but no can do, I have morals you know" Doof bluntly stated  
"Jennifer isn't a human she is that accursed X-J9. She has way too much of a liking for her human pets" Vexus growled, "And she had me dethroned by my own daughter"  
"Okay Dad I am going back to Mom's. Wait you actually have a robot that doesn't uncontrolably rap when I use the microwave" Doof's sixteen year old daughter, Vanessa, commented  
"Oh great another teenager," Vexus muttered, and then in an undertone, "As if I didn't have enough problems with X-J 9 and getting her to join the Cluster"  
"No Vanessa, she trashed my Inator before Perry the Platypus got here" Doof replied to his daughter.  
Doof jumped as he heard a chatter behind him. Vexus was surprised to see a teal Platypus with chocolate colored eyes glaring at the man in the lab coat. Vanessa just said 'hey' to Perry, plugged her headphones in and left. Doof pushed a button and Perry was snapped up in some elaborate trap.  
"Well my Inator was destoryed before you got here Perry the Platypus" Doof said, "But with Vexus's help I will take over the TRI-STATE AREA"  
Perry chattered: _yeah right.  
_"All's he needs to do is catch my nemesis X-J9 or Jenny as she calls herself" Vexus spat out.

**At the Wakeman house….  
**"I don't even know where Vexus disappeared to" Jenny said over the screen.  
"Cant she just follow Vexus's Ion trail" Brad Carbunckle suggested.  
Brad stood at about five feet seven. His red hair was spiked upwards. He wore a white shirt under a black vest, blue jeans and black shoes. Brad was the first teenager Jenny had met, they became best friends with in the first few mintues of meeting each other.  
"Interdimensional travel corrupts the ion trail for several hours" Nikki Tyson commented from her spot on the wall.  
Nikki stood at six feet even, the average hieght for her planet. She had vibrant red, electric blue, and jet black colored hair. She looked at lot like a normal teenage girl except her eyes were almost a solid blue, her pupils were the only thing that showed what direct she was looking in, and on top of that, her pupils were quite a bit more slitted than a humans, giving her what was dubbed 'cat eyes'. Nikki was wearing her usaul combination of a shirt that had a random saying on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Like a geeko she had suckered herself to the walls.  
"That is true" Nora Wakeman agreed  
Nora Wakeman was slightly shorter than Brad. She has white hair that sticks up everywhere. A pair of red goggles covers her eyes. Her yellow lab coat was her trademark, along with the yellow shoes that go with it.  
"Well than how is Jenny going to be able to track down Vexus, Mrs. Wakeman" Brads younger brother Tuck inquired.  
Tuck was in kindergarden. He had black hair the laid flat on his head. His red shirt had a single black stripe on it. He wore blue jeans and black shoes as well.  
"Vexus smells like putrid oil" Nikki muttered, dropping down to the floor.  
"That's right Nikki can smell Vexus" Sheldon Oswald Lee commented.  
Sheldon was only five and half feet tall. He always wore a white shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. His black hair was constantly a mess. Unknown to everyone, Sheldon had created a male superhero called The Silver Shell, to show how big of a jerk male robots can be. Sheldon had been infatuated with Jenny ever since she saved him from the bullies in his shop class.

"How long do you think it will take to build something to get Jenny back" Brad inquired.  
"She has it already built into her, just needs to be activated" Nora responded, "But in order to activate the dimensional travel ability requires a knowledge of X-J9's operation system."  
"But there are only three people with that knowledge and they are on this side of the dimensional boundry" Nikki stated, walking across the floor to the communication center.  
"That's the problem" Nora said with a slight nod, "I cant travel in between the dimensions, I have to stay here and mointor Jenny's systems. Sheldon cant go either because I need his help here"  
"Do you have any hazmat suits"Nikki inquired  
"Yes why do you ask" Nora replied and asked a question in return  
"Dimensional abilties common to my clan" Nikki muttered  
"And you can take people with you" Nora inquired surprised  
"Yes and since you or Sheldon cant go I could take Bradley and Tucker with me" Nikki replied  
"That would be good and to give them some small weapons would be good. We don't know if Vexus has teamed up with someone in that demision" Nora said  
"They would as a just in case issue Doc, Jenny and I can handle ourselves if a confilct arises. I should warn you Brad and Tuck, your first time going through a deminsional rift line with me is going to make you at least feelling ill, you might vomit" Nikki commented, the last part sounding a little offhandedly.  
"If its to rescue Jenny then I am in" Brad replied.  
After fifteen mintues of preperation the threesome were ready to go. Brad and Tuck were wearing some form of combat gear over which they were wearing Hazmat suits. With the combat gear which Nora had designed to give the wearer all sorts of combat expertise, they also had a varity of blasters, missles (Brads gear only), and a different assorment of weapons and autillery (again Brads suit only). Nikki was wearing full metallic armor, her head wasn't covered yet, She would armorize the helment right before they demision jumped. Nikki being an alien had ablities that helped in combat. She had years of training and was an expert in all forms of combat. She finally armorized her helment.  
"Wish us luck" Her voice sound metallic and hollow.  
"I know you will succeed" Sheldon quiped  
And with that statement from Sheldon they vanished. They appeared in a park. Nikki quickly dearmorized her heavy armor back in to the ring she wore on her left index finger. Brad and Tuck quickly hit the compact button on their hazmat suit and promtly began, like Nikki had warned them earlier, vomitting. Nikki allowed herself to focus a little and her eyes turned more like a human, with more white around her irises,but the pupils were still slitted, that she couldn't change.

**In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard...**  
"X-J Ny-in, Nikki, Brad and Tuck are going to help you track down Vexus" Nora Wakeman commented from the screen  
"Well where are they" Jenny inquired  
"Ugh, Brad geez will you not come near me if you are going to do that. People are giving us weird looks" Nikki's voice came through the communcation system.  
"You could have warned us that we would be vomiting for more than a half hour" Came Brad's retort followed by retching  
"I did warn you" Nikki sighed with fustration, and then Jenny picked up the muttered word "Humans"  
The group was now watching Jenny with interest. Phineas and Ferb were fasinated with how well Jenny was built, and with a personality too!  
"So you got through" Nora asked  
"Yup, and you heard me warn them about crossing into a new dimension would make them fell ill," Nikki answered.  
"Hey I don't feel sick anymore" Chirped Tuck  
"Then lets find Jenny and then Vexus" Nikki said sounding as if the last word left a bad taste in her mouth.  
Nikki caught Jenny's scent quickly and followed it to where Jenny was talking to a large group of kids. She easliy cleared the fence. Brad and Tuck had to walk through the gate.  
"Hey Jenn" Brad said  
"You weren't anywhere near my battle with Vexus. How did you get here" Jenny inquired  
"My doing Jenny. And may I point out that it was lucky when I showed up at the nuclear power plant when I did" Nikki commented  
"Yeah I didn't know how much longer I could have kept the core from going into critial mode" Jenny said

"Thanks goodness that I was able to go Subzero and cool the core that way" Nikki smiled reaveling very sharp and pointed teeth, "But anyway there was no way Vexus could cover up her putrid oil smell"  
"I know but where to start Nikki" Jenny inquired as the other girl opened the program access panel located in the small of Jennys back.  
"We can get to that once I active your deminsional jumping ability" Nikki commented as she entered in the code to activate the abitily.  
A small watch appeared on Jennys wrist. It was blue and white like the rest of her. It had a button in the center of it.  
"By the way only you can activate that one, so that way if you hit a wall in an akward way it won't activate" Nikki explianed.  
"Okay Phineas do you of anyplace that makes any sort of mechanical devices in the city" Jenny inquired  
"Well there are several places, Tri-State Area Mechanical, Danville Robotic Supply, Something called DEI or Doofenshmirtz Evil incorportated" Phineas said rattiling off a few company names.  
Nikki's pointed ears twiched at the last one. Jenny noticed this. Brad and Tuck shifted uncomfortably as Jenny and Nikki planned the next move.  
"Do you have an atlas of the Tri-State Area Phineas" Nikki inquired  
"Yeah" Phineas said with a nod  
"All right then we need to devise a plan" Nikki said

**A/N: Okay well that wraps up Chapter one of My Life As A Teenage Robot and Phineas & Ferb crossover. Reviews? Good? Bad?**


End file.
